dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni (4e Race)
|add=Race }} Oni Ogre-like creatures that are prominent in children's tales and nightmares. Strange creatures who can be found lurking on the outskirts of a town disguised as an old man, the leaders of orc or ogre tribes and even masquerading as that beautiful woman in town everyone knows by name. People often fear these large creatures and for very good reason, because anyone around you could be an Oni in disguise waiting to devour you. Play an Oni if you want... * to be a large brute with a knack for deception * to be a clever creature who uses everything to its advantage * To be a member of a race that favors the Sorcerer, Barbarian, Battlemind, Warden and Paladin classes. Physical Qualities Oni vary widely but are usually seen as hideous, gigantic creatures with wild black hair, jagged teeth and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they have unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red, blue, black, pink, and green are particularly common. Their eyes tend to change color and shape frequently depending on their mood. Given their true appearance, most Oni prefer to disguise themselves as other species. They prefer positions of power and will generally take the form of what is considered the most attractive qualities of a given race. While in their true form they typically wear tiger skins or dangerous looking armor to increase the terror of their true forms visage, they prefer to have more regal looking clothing in their disguised forms. They will however use other forms at times when the situation calls for subtlety. Oni children grow similar to how a human does only stopping at maturity. Once an Oni has become an adult the only things that will change as it ages are the color of its hair to gray and its fangs will begin to curve. Most live to be over 500 years old and considered immortal. Only exorcist have been known to kill Oni. Playing an Oni Oni only rarely bother to meet with one another preferring to establish themselves among other races more than be with their own kind. Oni enclaves are usually made up of only a half a dozen or so Oni and will disband as quickly as they come together. This lack of interest stems from the typical belief in an Oni's superiority to other species and each other. They much prefer the company of other creatures that they can beguile into their service. Often times an Oni will surround itself with as many servants and luxuries as it can muster. At these times an Oni is most eager to reach out to others of its kind to boast of its accomplishments. Oni often have strange or exotic tastes preferring to live lavishly. Their disguised forms clothing is often extremely extravagant and they will frequently seek out fine wines and rare commodities to indulge themselves with. While the Oni are quite crafty when it comes to building or plotting they tend to only do so when it is to raise their status. Once established an Oni will often coerce others to work on their behalf often for little to no pay. For most Oni their greatest undoing is simple greed, though murder and torture are often culprits as well. Every Oni is not necessarily evil but a large majority take great pride in life's darkest temptation. They will stoop to anything to satisfy their own twisted desires and success tends to only spur them on. Staging private shows for themselves or the rare guest of their own species is a common practice, and particularly clever Oni will even find ways to make public showings a possibility. Watching as the inferior beings clap and cheer at the death of one of their own can derive them great joy. Most Oni yearn to one day reach that level of prominence and will do anything to obtain and keep it. In the past the Oni possessed a benevolent nature. They often warded off evil spirits and punished evil doers. But their repeated exposure to these dark elements tainted them over time. The ones who kept watch against these malevolent forces were slowly twisted into the beings most know today. There are still pockets of Oni who stay strong in the old ways but their numbers have greatly dwindled and their kind is all but forgotten. For those Oni who still wish to do good in the world they must hide themselves just as their evil brethren. Oni Characteristics: Clever, cruel, deceptive, evasive, frightening, prideful, sadistic Male Names: Daichi, Hiroto, Kenta, Shouta, Takahiro, Yuudai, Sagi-shi Female Names: Makeda, Naira, Shakti, Tai, Uzma, Wei Oni Adventurers Three sample Oni adventurers are described below. Hiroto is a large Oni warlord with an even larger ego. He thinks of himself as perfection incarnate and that even other Oni are mere plebeians to his majesty. He prefers to take the guise of a large human male with a broad chest and perfect auburn hair. His abilities as a leader often earn him the respect of those around him, but it is not enough. Mere congratulations and gold will not satisfy this king in the making. True power and a throne adorned with the finest jewels, surrounded by loyal servants who will throw themselves willingly at his feet. That alone will satisfy his power lust. It will be a long, slow climb to the top, but perfection takes time and Hiroto knows perfection. Yuudai is an Oni paladin and a loner even by his species standards. He doesn't seek the power or fame most of his kin desire. He simply wants to return to the old ways he feels are right. Disguising himself as a half-elf he seeks to challenge the evils that plague the world. Both the enemies his ancestors faught and his own kin who have been so horribly misled. With great strength he endures the loneliness that is living a lie among other species, and great determination he seeks to make right all that has gone horribly wrong. Makeda is an Oni sorceress who delights in the kill. She disguises herself most often as a tiefling or minotaur and enjoys the great irony to be found in her assumed forms. For to hide her frightening presence she can merely take the form of another creature that is often met with mistrust. While burning creatures with blazing fire or melting their flesh with acid may be fun, nothing makes it more satisfying than knowing that all the hate she receives will be conveyed to someone else. Whats more pleasurable than the crime? Making someone else the criminal. Oni Racial Feats The following feats are exclusive to the Oni race. *'Heroic Tier:' Improved Oni Weapon Proficiency, Lethal Oni Weapon, Arcane Oni Weapon Oni Racial Utility Powers The following Racial Utility Powers are exclusive to the Oni race. *'Level 2 Ulitilty Power:' Cloud Step *'Level 6 Ulitilty Power:' Oni's Gaseous Form *'Level 10 Ulitilty Power:' Oni's Invisibility ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Origin Category:Humanoid Type ---- Category:Add New Category:4e Category:Giant Type